In ground effect vehicles, the air flowing into the hollow space under the wing arrangement during flight near a ground or water surface generates a buildup of static pressure which acts like an air cushion on which the vehicle can slide. The resistance to movement can be substantially reduced by this means. The vehicle is trimmed to an appropriate height above the water or ground surface and is automatically established in flight altitude by the interaction of the elevator and the engine power installed. Because of the low resistance, the vehicle requires only small propulsion powers.
In a known ground effect vehicle (EP 0 170 46), the wing arrangement is designed as a supporting body on whose upper surface is located a passenger cabin. This known ground effect vehicle is only designed for a small number of passengers or for small loads.